


Bonding With Blue

by lloydiebug



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Jurassic Park - Freeform, Jurassic World, Short, Sort Of, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lloydiebug/pseuds/lloydiebug
Summary: Short drabble of Owen introducing Franklin to Blue more...formally.





	Bonding With Blue

"So...so she won't bite, right?"  
The velociraptor chirped, her slit orbs searching the men upon her. Her Alpha was right behind a familiar gentle figure that donned a pair of glasses and midnight black hair. Blue went in for a sniff, a simple rumble escaping her lips. Franklin flinched and made a quick move back into Owen, bumping him backwards.  
"Woahh there, calm down Webb. You'll startle her." Owen spoke sternly, taking his shoulders and straightening his stand. Franklin sighed shaking, inhaling a sharp breath, "S-orry."  
Blue chirped again and inched a few steps closer, her head high up as she let out a small squawk.  
"Talk to her." Owen said with the tiniest of grins. Franklin's spine shivered and he gazed back at Owen, a fear sparkling in his eyes. The older man noticed the uneasiness in Webb and patted the boy's shoulder.  
"She won't rip your arm off, scouts honor."  
"...You were a Boy Scout?"  
Owen's look sharpened, "They're the reason why I know how to tie a knot. Don't judge."  
Franklin seemed to ease up by the small bout of humor as he made his body turn to face Blue once again. The raptor was looking curiously at him, her stained teeth pointing gently out as she turned her head.  
"She's wondering why you're being such a pussy." Owen laughed, Webb hissing a lesser insult back at the man. Blue, on the other hand, seemed to be tired of waiting around, and started her advance forward. Franklin froze, his eyes locked straight on to the dinosaur. Blue made a low rumble, her head dipping up and down ever so softly. Her wide eyes blinked, the large claws on both of her two feet tapping onto the ground. Owen's face was lax, as if this was a normal thing...which it probably was. Blue blinked again.  
"I...don't know if I'm...uh...there yet...she's scary."


End file.
